Becoming a Badass
by Evrisha
Summary: It's Spring Break, and besties Jazmine Dubois and Cindy McPhearson planned to have a sleepover while Jaz dad is gone for those two weeks. All the girls is trying to do is have fun, Huey decides to try to ruin it, but it didn't work. Jaz is putting her foot down and standing up for herself, not only is she losing her love for Huey, but is she becoming like him? Hue/Jaz Cin/Riley
1. 212

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been on FF in ages. I'm starting off fresh, **AGAIN.** Well, here's a new story I'm starting on, hope you like it.

I do **NOT **own The Boondocks or any of their characters.

"Speaking"

*Thoughts*

_Song Lyrics_

Huey: 17 Jazmine: 15 Cindy: 15 Riley: 14

* * *

"Yo Jaz! Turn that shit up!" Cindy McPhearson yelled while starting dancing to her favorite song

"Gotcha!" Jazmine Dubois replied maximizing her volume then joining her best friend on her bedroom floor

_Hey, I can be the answer_

_I'm ready to dance when the vamp up_

_And when I hit that dip get your camera_

_You can see I been that bitch since the pamper _

"And that I am that young sis the beacon, the bitch who wants to compete and, I can freak a fit that pump with the peep and, you know what your bitch become when her weave in" the friends sang in unison

The two teenage girls kept on singing in unison, while dancing and having a good time. Unlike across the street at the Freeman residence. Grandpa Freeman was trying to sleep while The Freeman brothers were in their room trying to do what they usually do the most. Riley playing video games while Huey sits in his bed and reads. But the girls music was so loud Riley kept on losing and Huey couldn't focus on reading, they were pissed.

"Are they serious?! I thought they said their little sleepover wasn't gonna get crazy!" Huey yelled getting up from his bed and leaving his room ready to tell the girls off

"Eh, dem dumb lil bitches are liars! I'm comin Hue!" Riley said dropping his controller and running out his room

_What you gone do when I appear?_

_W-when I premier?_

_Bitch the end of your life are near_

_This shit been mine, mine_

_What you gone do when I appear?_

_W-when I premier?_

_Bitch the end of your life are near_

_This shit been mine, mine_

"Bitch I'm in the 212, with the 5th cocked nigga, it's the 2 1 zoo" Jazmine sang down the stairs as she heard her door bell ringing like crazy

"Fuck you gon do?!" Cindy yelled as she follows Jaz

They started to dance to the song a little bit more while they were at the door. They sort of forgot the doorbell was ringing uncontrollably.

"The door!" Jazmine said opening it

Cindy went to look who it was and it was her longtime crush Riley, Jaz was in shock to see Huey, she was deeply in love with him. The boys eyes widened not only were the girls were hot and sweaty but they're pajamas exposed too much, and they liked it. Jazmine caramel skin showed out, her huge breasts poking out her little blue tank top while her matching shorts showed the same. Her luscious curves showed out a lot, her hips were huge as well. Since she was pretty much half naked, she looked like a life like hourglass. As for Cindy, her butter pecan skin showed as well, she wasn't that developed as Jazmine, but her fit body showed off her lovely muscles and smooth, deep hip bones. She had a nice little curves as well. There was much more under her orange belly shirt and white shorts.

"Uh..." Huey said staring deeply at Jazmine, her face was turning red

"Y'all look hot" Riley said grilling Cindy down

"W-What seems to be the problem guys?" Jazmine said looking to the side, trying not to get in contact with Huey's mocha eyes

"We... just wanted to tell y'all to..."

"Invite us!" Riley said interrupting his brother

"You sure about that Ri?" Cindy said looking at him seductively

"Yea. Why didn't y'all tell us y'all was gonna be lookin like this doe? Like daaaamn I'm turned on man"

"Riley shut the hell up. We wanted to tell you guys to turn down the music" Huey said trying to contain his urge to get at Jazmine. Wanting to take all that body of hers, and have it all for himself.

_See I remember you when you were_

_The young new face but you do like to_

_Slumber don't you?_

_Now your boo up too hun..._

Jazmine didn't like the fact Huey was trying to cut off the other thing she loves beside him. Which was music. Cindy didn't like the fact that they just ruined her and her best friends groove. They both gave each other that look. They looked back at boys and smiled, but they changed it to a straight face.

"IMMA RUIN YOU CUNT!" They shouted in the boys face and slammed the door

Jaz turned the volume back up and they danced until the rest of the song finished. They laughed and walked up back the stairs.

"Wha-what just happened?" Huey said filled with rage

"They just served and swerved us dummy" Riley said walking back to his home

"Imma have to deal with this crap for two weeks? Damn it"

Huey walked back home and plopped himself on his bed. He didn't want to deal with the girls nonsense. He understood they were having fun since Jaz dad ain't here but damn, why they had to go all out like this?

The next day after, the girls took their showers and decided to apologize to the boys, well not really they just wanted to hang. They **MIGHT** apologize but not mean it.

"I can't believe we did that yesterday!" Jaz said nervously

"Calm down gurl! I'm glad you're becoming a badass like yours truly!" Cindy said pointing to herself

"Haha funny. But Cin I don't want them to think that I'm a meanie"

"Are you kidding me? Last time I checked, they're the mean ones"

"Ugh! Man, it's like they're trying to ruin our spring break!"

"C'mon, let's 'apologize' to them"

They started to walk down the stairs, Jaz was so mad at herself, how could she have been so rude? But then, why was Huey being so selfish? She was just having fun. She loved him, she really did but she was starting to not tolerate Huey's miserable ass. They walked outside, it was beautiful. The bright sun was shining on the two females, a light cool breeze was brushing past them. It was a beautiful feeling, probably breathtaking. Jaz and Cin crossed the street and rang the doorbell. The Freeman's grandfather opened the door. He was super worn out.

"You two little witches! What do you want?" he said rubbing his eyes

"We want to apologize to you for yesterday, also to the boys as well" Jaz said looking down

"Please Mr. Freeman! We're really sorry" Cindy said messing with her braid

"C'mon in already, but **PLEASE** don't make any damn noise!" Mr. Freeman said letting them in and closing the door

The girls went inside the living room and saw the boys there sitting, Riley was jamming along to his favorite rapper Thugnificent. Huey turned his head and saw the girls.

"What the hell you two doing here?!" Huey said while Riley stopped dancing looking at the girls embarrassed

"We came to apologize Huey" Cindy said rolling her eyes

The angry boy walked up to the both of them. He looked at Jaz, who was looking down as usual. Cindy was looking dead at Huey with her arms crossed.

"Well...?" Huey said

"I'm sorry" Cindy said

Jaz looked up and looked at Huey. She couldn't stand the mean cold look in his eyes. She wanted to apologize, but then she was thinking about it. Did he actually deserve a apology? Should she actually feel bad, or not give a damn about what he has to say? Everyone was staring at her. She didn't realize it, but her face expression was cold. Just like his. Is something starting to come over Jazmine? Was her tolerance level over its extent? Or was it that she's starting to feel how Huey was actually feeling about everything and everyone? She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Fuck you, I'm not apologizing. All we're trying to do is have some damn fun and all your miserable ass is doing is acting like a bitch. So if I were you, leave us the hell alone! We're gonna have fun, and if you don't like it..." Jazmine said walking up to him

"DEAL. WITH. IT." She walked away and grabbed Cindy with her, Riley was laughing at Huey while Cindy high-fived her BFF. Huey walked towards Jazmine and pulled her hand making her face towards him

"Who do you think you are?! Talking to me like that!" Huey shouted

"Jazmine Dubois" she said smiling, she left out the door and went back to her home with Cindy

They entered the house and they laughed and laughed. Cindy was so proud of her BFF, finally telling the miserable Freeman about himself. At first Jazmine felt guilty, but then it went away. She knew what she did was wrong, but she didn't care anymore. A new Jazmine Dubois has entered, and she's not the sweet little naive Jazmine form before. She's hard, stone-cold badass Jazmine. It looks like things are going to change not only in her life, but everyone else's. Especially Hueys.

* * *

So? What you think? Good enough so far?

Review if you like :)

-Evrisha


	2. Doing the Unthinkable

Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it! :)

-Evrisha

* * *

The past three days has been loud in the Dubois house, but quiet between Jaz and Hue. Cin started to feel bad for Huey. The girls decided to cut it down on the music, and go out the park. The girls are going crazy right now, well Jazmine is, because she doesn't know what to wear.

"Typical Jazmine" Cindy sighs

"Oh stop it!" Jazmine said finally finding an outfit

"Uh Jaz.."

"Yeah"

"I wanna talk to the boys, it's been 3 days ya know? It feels kinda weird"

"You could go, I ain't stopping you"

"Jaz, please c'mon!"

"But if Huey does some stupid shit I'm going off"

"Damn Jaz, no just chill. This little thing between y'all two needs to stop. You love him! What happened?!"

"I told you already! At first I didn't mind it, but Huey is always being gloomy and depressing, and then he tried to ruin our fun! I just couldn't take it!"

"I know, but you just have to accept it!"

"I DID! Not anymore, and now he's getting a taste of his own medicine"

"Alright J, lets just go"

"C'mon"  
Jazmine's heart beat lowered down after yelling at Cindy. She didn't mean to yell but she just needed to tell her straight up. It's pretty much her fault Huey hates her more because she chose to act this way. Well, it's too late. She's done being stepped all over, she's not a doormat she's a human being! The two teens walk downstairs and headed outside. Cindy rings the doorbell and Riley answers.

"Hey Cin! Wazzap?" Riley said checking her out

"Hey Ri, we were wonderin' if y'all wanna hang at the park?" Cindy blushed a little she started to mess with her hair

"Alright, lemme see if Hue wanna come"

Riley went upstairs and opened his room door. He sees his is brother looking at the ceiling, angry. He walked over to him and Huey looked at him.

"Yo bro, you wanna hang wit da girlies?" Riley said

"Nah, I ain't seeing her again, since she wanna act like a bitch I'm gonna leave her alone" Huey said looking at the ceiling

"Listen nigga, honestly, I don't blame ha for being mad at ya, you always angry. Like nigga loosen up, smile for once! That's all she been tryna do fo' you fo' years! And dis how ya repay ha? Dis how ya treat ha? I always thought it'll be cool to be a cold ass nigga, now I see that it's horrible. And behind that, da one I'm suppose to look up to is like dat. You are a damn shame. You-you a disgrace"

Riley walked back downstairs disappointed. Huey couldn't believe what just came out of his little brothers mouth. He knew he wasn't dreaming, he knew he wasn't bugging. His brother had a point, his brother made sense. It all came together now. All sweet Jazmine Dubois was trying to do was make him Huey Freeman happy. Now Jaz ain't sweet, she's really sour, sour as hell. Just because she knows she failed trying to make the one she loves happy, she always make everyone happy, she wondered why she couldn't get to him. Now Huey doesn't know what to do.

"I'm gonna go" he tells himself while leaving is room

Meanwhile downstairs..

"Yeah, dat dumb gay nigga ain't comin" Riley said to the girls

*Yeah good, it'll be more fun that way* Jazmine thought

"Wait!" Huey said

"Yay! Hue is comin!" Cindy yelled

Jazmine sighed and looked away from the door.

"Where we goin'?" Huey asked

"The park" Cindy said

"Daymn it mad bright outside! I need my glasses" Riley said putting in his cool shades

The crew was walking closer and closer to the park. Jaz was getting angrier by the minute. Just seeing his face now made her want to punch it. Just smash so much grass and dirt down his throat. He actually disgusted her now. They arrived at the park and Jazmine took her bag off her shoulder. She took out a plaid red and white blanket and placed it on the soft grass. She took out some potato chips, and candy with a large soda. Huey went over to Jazmine to help her with some of the belongings.

"Let me help you, you can't carry all of this" Huey said trying to help Jaz

"No, I don't need any of your help I got this" Jaz snapped at him

"Please Jaz, you're gonna drop everything"

"I said no! Leave me alone!"

Huey walked away and sat on the blanket. Jaz carefully placed everything on the blanket. She didn't know why Huey was trying to be nice, it wasn't going to work. Cindy and Riley were play fighting in the grass, while Huey just sat there looking down at the blanket.

"You guys! Everything is set up!" Jazmine yelled

"YEAAAAH!" they both shouted

Both teens ran over to the other two and sat down. Cindy looked at Jaz, she looked mad and disappointed.

"What's wrong Cin?" Jaz asked

"Where is the music?!" She shouted

"OMG! I forgot!"

Jazmine took out get iPhone out her bag with the speakers. These might of been small but they were loud as hell. She plugged the iPhone into the speakers and she was looking through some songs. She had Alicia Keys, Shontelle, and even Selena Gomez. But she also had lots of Azealia Banks, Nicki Minaj, Wale and even Chris Brown.

"Ok! Which song you wanna play first?" Jazmine said

"Ooh! Play "Look At Me Now" by Chris Breezy!" Cindy yelled

"Haha ok"

Jazmine pressed played the song and they both got up.

"I don't know how you could hate from outside of the club, you can't even get in" the girls said

"Hahaha LEGGO!" Jazmine yelled

_Yellow model chick, yellow bottle sipping_

_Yellow Lamborghini, yellow top missing_

_Yeah, yeah, that shit look like a toupee_

_I get what you get in ten years, in two days_

"Ladies love me.." Riley joined in

"I'm on my Cool J" Cindy sang

Everyone was having fun besides Huey, he just sat there with the 'WTF' look on his face. He knew he couldn't make it up to Jazmine, but he wanted to so badly. Was he actually starting to like her?

*No I can't. She's not really my type* Huey lied to himself

*I dunno. I probably do, I mean... I can't stop thinking about her. Damn it*

Cindy walked up to Huey and pulled him up. She wanted to try to get him and Jaz close by making them dance. Cindy went to the speakers and unlocked the iPhone, looking for a nice slow song to dance to.

"Cin what da hell you doin?!" Riley said looking at Cindy while dancing with Jaz

"I'm tryna set da mood, for you know who" Cin said winking at him. She was doing it for her and her crush as well.

She scrolled down Jaz music, and saw a nice, and pretty sexual themed slow song. It was Alicia Keys' "Unthinkable (I'm Ready)". She knew her mission was gonna succeed, so she pressed play and the song began.

_Moment of honesty_

_Someone's gotta take the lead tonight_

_Whose it gonna be?_

Riley was confused. Why did Cin play a slow song? He knew it was for his bro and Jaz, but what about him and her? He didn't know what else to do. Honestly, he wanted to dance with her. Just to hold her in his arms, looking at her pretty face. He shook his head out of his little fantasy, he wanted to make it real. Riley walked up to Cindy and grabbed her hand.

"Yo Cin, wanna dance?" Riley asked trying to put the coolest look on his face

"Hell yeah!" Cindy said wrapping her arms around him she was starting to smile a little bit harder than usual

Huey looked at Jaz, she was sitting down eating some skittles. He wanted to just grab her, and dance. But he didn't want to get punched in the face, and he was actually shy. Jaz on the other hand was hungry. She was having a good time, she didn't really mind Huey. But she did want to dance to one of her favorite songs.

*I honestly wish he'll come over here, I really do wanna dance* Jaz thought to herself playing with the blue skittle in her hands

Huey walked in front of Jazmine and she looked back. The sun was starting to set since they did leave at 5:00. The sunlight shined, making both of the staring teens eyes shine, and sparkle. Cindy and Riley held each other closer while looking at each other in the eyes deeply.

*OMG OMG OMG he's staring deep into my eyes do not do no lean in, I repeat DO NOT LEAN IN* Cindy thought trying her best not to blush

"Cin your face is lookin a little red, lemme fix that" Riley said before placing his lips on hers

Her heart stopped, and her eyes widened. She couldn't breathe anymore. The sunlight reflected on them, which made it more romantic. Cindy could resist anymore, she closed her eyes tightly and kissed back, deeply, passionately. Her heartbeat gained control again. Both teens got this warm- almost hot feeling their chest. The more they added passion with every kiss, the more the heat became suffocating for them to even kiss anymore. Both teens released theirselves and looked at each other. The wind blew as Riley and Cindy looked at each other. Cindy's long braided blonde hair blew, same for Riley's short braided dark brown hair.

"Cindy, I-" Riley was going to apologize, but she hugged him tightly just loving the feeling of being in arms

Back with Huey and Jazmine, the biracial stood up and looked at Huey. She was amazed at the way his eyes reflected in the sunlight, but she was also confused about why he was just standing there.

"You want to dance or something?" Jazmine said looking down

"Yea, if you want to" Huey said holding out his hand towards her

Jazmine grabbed his hand and she was pulled towards Huey's upper body. She was a little shocked that he just grabbed her like that. Like it actually showed he wanted to be close to her while dancing. She put her arms around his neck and they started to move side to side. Then they started to turn here and there.

_Why give up before we try_

_Feel the lows before the highs_

_Clip our wings before we fly away_

Huey looked down at Jazmine, she was starting to blush and look away from him. He just couldn't stand it. He turned her head and started to lean in.

_I can't say I came prepared_

_I'm suspended in the air_

He got closer and closer and closer, while her face turned a dark shade of red and her heartbeat goes wild, he places his hand on her cheek and holds on to it and stops dancing.

_Won't you come be in the sky with me..._

Their lips touched, and Jazmine eyes grew wide and angry. She tried to push away, but Huey wouldn't let her. She couldn't fight back so she gave up. He moves his hand to the back of her head deepening the kiss while he forced his tongue in. It caused Jazmine to gasp a little, she couldn't believe what was happening. She waited until he finished and then Huey pulled away.

"Jazmine I-"

**SLAP! **

In a blink of an eye, Huey trembled over the speakers, causing the music to cut off and he hit the tree. Riley and Cindy gasped and went to help him.

"Jazmine what da hell?!" Riley said trying to get his brother up

Jaz was angry, confused, but angry. Tears started to stream down her face. Not only was she mad at Huey, but she was shocked at what she did to him. Was her anger starting to get the best of her? Scratch that, it already did. She didn't know what else to do, so she grabbed her phone and bag and ran. Ran as fast as she can to her home. Cindy tried to catch up but Jaz ran fast as hell, and it was crazy because Cindy was the athletic one!

"Yo bro you gud?" Riley said while his brother got up

"Yeah I'm good where she went?"

"She ran"

"Really? Good, I'm done tryna work things out with her."

"Damn, yo bro, can I just say sumthin?"

"You already talking what is it?"

"HAHA! She slapped the shit out of you! Nigga you got rammed to a tree! Hahaha!"

"Shut up"

"Riley stop it!" Cindy yelled

"I'm gonna go see how Jaz is doin" she added

"Sorry, can I gets kiss before you leave doe" Riley said puckering up

"Oh fine"  
Cindy walked up to her new boyfriend and kisses him on the lips. She waved goodbye to Huey and she ran out of the park heading towards her bestie house.

* * *

That was Chapter 2! I hope you liked it!

Review it if you want.

-Evrisha


	3. Clarity

Hey everyone, sorry I kept you waiting, here's chapter 3 :)

I **don't **own the Boondocks

* * *

Jaz lies on her bed, crying her eyes out. She couldn't take being rude to Huey, it was totally out of her comfort zone. He just kissed her, the love of her life did what she always wanted. And what she did? Slap him so hard his face hit a tree. He was actually trying to make it up to her, and she just ruined her chance. Now she knows Huey is gonna hate her FOREVER and EVER. No if, ands, or buts about it. Should she apologize now and mean it this time? Or still act this way until he learns his lesson? Confused Jazmine got up to answer her door, she opened it and she saw a girl with blond hair. Her eyes were so full of tears she could not even recognize her.

"Who is there?" she whined

"It's me! Cindy!" Cindy said

"Oh sorry, come in"

"Ok Jaz I have a question for you"

"Yeah"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"I.. I don't know, stop yelling at me! I already have a headache!"

Jaz ran upstairs, crying even harder than before. She plopped herself in bed and held onto her pillow tight. Sobbing and whining. Cindy came upstairs, and sat down beside her best friend.

"I know you're confused Jaz, but I think Hue learned his lesson, it's time to stop" Cindy sad rubbing Jaz's back

"Really? Did he learn his lesson? What he said when I left?" Jaz asked with a straight face

"He asked where you went, Riley said you ran. Then he said he's done tryna work things out with you"

Cindy stopped talking for a minute and thought about it. He wasn't supposed to be distant from her even more, he was suppose to realize his actions are wrong and that he should be nicer. Her face went blank.

"Nothing to say now right? Like I thought" Jaz whined and then buried her face in the pillow

"You know what? I'll be right back" Cindy walked out after that, she was heading to the Freeman brothers, they should be at least up the block

* * *

"Damn, I didn't think Jaz was that strong" Riley said looking at his brothers new bruise

"Agreed, whatever man. I tried to show her I was wrong, she didn't accept it, too bad I'm done!" Huey said looking down

*At least nigga learned dat he knew he was wrong* Riley thought looking ahead

"Who dat?"

Huey looked up and he saw Cindy running towards him. He braced himself, just in case he was gonna get bitch slapped again. She finally caught up to them and she was out of breath a little.

"Aye my baby here! Wassup boo!" Riley said leaning in for a kiss but Cindy smushed his face away

"Look Freeman, I dunno what the fuck is going on in that head of yours, but I'm done taking your side! Did you learn your lesson or not nigga?!" Cindy yelled

"Sides? And what lesson?" Huey asked before actually understanding

"Oh... she was teaching me a lesson!"

He slapped his forehead with his palm and looked at Cindy again.

"She ok?"

"Hell no dumbass!" Cin crosses her arms

"Imma talk to her"

"Finally!"

The 3 teens walked over to Jazmines house. Huey could feel his hands becoming moist, his nerves were out of control. They arrived at her front door, and Huey takes a deep breath and rings the door bell.

"Coming!" Jaz wines

You could hear her angry footsteps while she sniffles and coughs. Jaz opens the door and her red, puffy eyes widens.

"Hu-Hue-Huey? What are you-"

"Let's just go upstairs" Huey intrrupted while grabbing her hand and walking up the stairs

Riley and Cindy enter the house and closes the door. They went to the living room and sat down. Riley was really mad at fact that Cindy just swerved him. She glanced at him and saw how angry he was.

"Riley?" Cin touched his face but Riley hit it away

"Don't touch me"

"Riley what the hell?!"

"That's what you get for swerving me befo' we got here"

"Really! Are you kidding me?!"

"Whatever"

Riley leaned forward and put his hand on his cheek, he was bored and now more pissed than ever. She didn't mean to make him angry, but then again she was pissed when he was trying to kiss her, he should of knew it was a bad time. But, she has time now. Cindy stood up in front of Riley, she pushed him back and sat on top his lap.

"Yo Cin get off-" Riley was cut off when his girl kissed him. She kissed him slowly, but then she started to pick up the pace when Riley decided to not fight back anymore, he was enjoying it a lot. He liked the fact that his girl went all dominant on him. They kissed deeper and deeper, Riley slipped his tongue in her mouth. Cindy widened her eyes a bit, she closed them and slipped hers in as well. Her hormones are starting to get the best of her. She broke the kiss and took off Riley's tank top. He knew where this was going, so he did the same.

"Daaamn" Riley said looking at Cindy's fairly sized breasts

"Stop it bae" Cindy said her face turned a dark shade of red

"Stop acting so shy"

He leaned her in and kissed her again, he placed his hands on her ass and grabbed it tightly. Cin started to giggle a little while she laid down on the couch. She told him "come and get her" he smiled seductively and pinned her down. Kisses trailed from her ear to her navel. Cindy moaned and Riley smirked. He took off her shorts, and threw them on the floor. Looks like things are gonna get a little turned up.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jazmine's room...

The two teens sat on the bed, silent. Jazmine was still crying a bit taking out more tissues while her back is turned away from Huey. He just sat there looking at her, he didn't feel bad. He just thought that this is ridiculous.

"Jazmine" Huey said emotionless

"What Huey? What? I honestly don't know why you brought me up here! There's no point I'm done with you!" She yelled throwing her box of tissues at him

"Why you talking like that?"

"Like what man?"

"Like we had a relationship, saying 'I'm done with you'"

"UGH! Really? Just shut up and get out!"

Jazmine got up and opened the door. She indicated him out the door. He got up pulled her out the way and slammed the door shut.

"We are going to work this out" Huey said sitting her down on her bed

"Whatever" she said rubbing her eyes

"Now explain to me, why are you acting like this? What have I ever done to you?"

"Oh really?! You've done many things to me sad or to cry. I know I was naive back then but not anymore. It made me realize something about you as well.."

"...Which is?"

"You're miserable, you're lonely, you're so fed up with everything you just take out your anger on everyone"

"Ok? Why are you so concerned if I do that?"

She stood up and her face was bright red. Jazmine was on the urge of exploding, well she's going to anyways.

"Why am **I** concerned? Really! All I've been trying to do was make you happy Huey! All these years I never knew why you were like that and then I realized you didn't have no one. But when I tried to fill your emptiness you wouldn't let me! I loved you, with all my heart, and you just...you just.."

Jazmine started to break down even harder, she couldn't confess anymore of her love to Huey. It was too deep, too sedimental, she knew Huey couldn't handle it, she couldn't either. She couldn't see anything, due to the tears streaming down her face. Huey was speechless, he always knew Jaz loved him, but he didn't think that she'll confess it to him like this. He thought it'll be more you know... _romantic_. He didn't like it when girls cry, especially her. He did it to her when he was younger, just do he could feel good about himself. Was she right? Was he really this miserable?

"...You just stepped all over it. I understand you don't have your parents, I just wanted you to at least know and I wanted to show that besides them I care about you" Jazmine finally finished

That was it. That is the reason why he's like this. Besides his revolutionary attitude. He didn't think that she cared about him as much as they did

* * *

I think this chapter was shorter than the others. But hey whatever. Can't wait till next chapter though! :)

-Evrisha


End file.
